utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Aborto
O aborto é a interrupção de uma gravidez antes da viabilidade do feto, podendo ocorrer espontaneamente ou de forma induzida. Sua indução é uma prática comum feita para se evitar gravidez indesejada ou em condições de risco, infelizmente muitas vezes realizada de maneira ilegal em clínicas clandestinas ou com métodos caseiros, com resultados trágicos e traumáticos. O aborto realizado em condições hospitalares adequadas é considerado seguro, embora possam ocorrer ocasionais complicações. O aborto costuma ser considerado imoral, e é reprovado por diversas religiões, o que aumenta o desamparo e o sentimento de culpa das mulheres que consideram realizá-lo ou já o fizeram, podendo inclusive ser traumático. Infelizmente é uma prática que é legalmente desamparada em muitos países do mundo, incluindo o Brasil (exceto em casos especiais de estupro ou risco de morte), por motivos políticos e religiosos, embora exista uma tendência mundial a legalização (na Europa é legalizado em muitos países, por exemplo). O conhecimento neurocientífico atual sugere que o feto não sente dor durante o primeiro trimestre, devido às vias neurais da dor ainda não estarem desenvolvidas, o que ocorre por volta da 24ᵃ-26ᵃ semana Stuart W G Derbyshire. Can fetuses feel pain? BMJ. 2006 April 15; 332(7546): 909–912. (entre o 5ᵒ e 6ᵒ mes), enquanto evidências eletrofisiológicas sugerem que a atividade começa por volta da 29ᵃ-30ᵃ semana Lee SJ, Ralston HJ, Drey EA, Partridge JC, Rosen MA. Fetal pain: a systematic multidisciplinary review of the evidence. JAMA. 2005 Aug 24;294(8):947-54. (entre o 6ᵒ e 7ᵒ mês). O aborto geralmente é tolerado numa perspectiva utilitária, principalmente se realizado de forma segura e nos primeiros meses de gestação, neste aspecto sendo comparado a um procedimento cirúrgico qualquer. Numa análise utilitária é necessário se considerar a desirabilidade do filho, as condições de criá-lo de maneira saudável, as condições materiais de realização do procedimento, e as eventuais complicações que podem ocorrer (tanto médicas quanto psicológicas e sociais). Por conta destas complicações, o aborto embora tolerado é bastante indesejável, e não deve ser visto como uma forma de contracepção normal. = Consequências e riscos = Aborto bem sucedido Feito seguramente O aborto feito pelos procedimentos médicos convencionais é considerado extremamente seguro Grimes, D. A.; Benson, J.; Singh, S.; Romero, M.; Ganatra, B.; Okonofua, F. E.; Shah, I. H. (2006). "Unsafe abortion: The preventable pandemic". The Lancet 368 (9550): 1908–1919.http://www.who.int/reproductivehealth/publications/general/lancet_4.pdf. Feito clandestinamente http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsafe_abortion Aborto mal sucedido Feito seguramente Feito clandestinamente Não aborto Um dos primeiros grandes estudos longitudinais sobre aborto mostrou que as principais consequências de não poder abortar são pobreza, manter-se por mais tempo num relacionamento abusivo com o parceiro e maior taxa de encaminhamento para adoção. Não foram encontradas evidências de taxas maior de depressão ou uso de drogas embora houvesse maior taxas de estresse What happens to women denied abortions? This is the first scientific study to find out. Annalee Newitz - io9 NOV 13, 2012 . O estudo foi feito por uma organização independente. Veja os abstracts no site da American Public Health Association.. Curiosamente, foi encontrado que abortar, mesmo que tardiamente, é mais seguro do que dar a luz. Veja também *Probição e regulação do aborto Links *Abortion - Wikipedia *Abortion law - Wikipedia *Women on the web - Um site de informações sobre aborto *A Verdadeira Tragédia do Aborto. Peter Singer. Aug. 13, 2012. Project Syndicate - Comentário de Peter Singer sobre a eticidade do aborto de uma perspectiva consequencialista. Referências Categoria:Filhos